1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless device such as a pocket bell for making a wireless call, and particularly to an improvement in the extension of a wireless calling function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a radio receiving set, i.e., a wireless device such as a conventional typical pocket bell, for making a wireless call. In the same drawing, there are shown an antenna 1 for receiving an incoming radio wave, a receiving unit 2 for analyzing the radio wave received by the antenna 1, and a demodulating unit 3 for demodulating the radio wave analyzed by the receiving unit 2 and converting it into information required for control of the wireless device.
Reference numeral 4 indicates a controlling unit for electrically processing the information thus converted and performing the entire control of the wireless device. Reference numeral 5 indicates a read-only memory (hereinafter called a "ROM") having software stored therein for causing the controlling unit 4 to effect a predetermined operation. In addition, designated at numeral 6 is a random-access memory (hereinafter called a "RAM") for causing the controlling unit 4 to record necessary data therein during its control operation.
Reference numeral 7 indicates a displaying unit for displaying given characters and symbols such as messages thereon under the control of the controlling unit 4. Reference numeral 8 indicates a tone generating unit for generating a calling tone used to give notice of a call to a user upon arrival of the call under the control of the controlling unit 4 in the same manner as described above. In addition, reference numeral 9 indicates an operating unit for inputting a signal for control such as a message retrieval to the controlling unit 4, and reference numeral 10 indicates a battery for supplying electric power to the wireless device.
The operation of the conventional wireless device will now be described. The antenna 1 receives an incoming radio wave and transfers it to the receiving unit 2. The receiving unit 2 analyzes the received radio wave and sends it to the demodulating unit 3. Afterwards, the demodulating unit 3 demodulates the radio wave analyzed by the receiving unit 2 and converts it into information required for control, followed by transfer to the controlling unit 4.
The controlling unit 4 compares "Identification" in the information converted by the demodulating unit 3 with "Identification" of the wireless device. If they coincide with each other, then the controlling unit 4 takes in the information converted by the demodulating unit 3. Next, the controlling unit 4 processes this information on the basis of the software stored in the ROM 5. Afterward, the controlling unit 4 energizes the tone generating unit 8 to produce a calling tone and display a message on the displaying unit 7 if the message is given.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-190036 is disclosed as a reference in which a technique relative to the conventional wireless device referred to above has been described.
Since the conventional wireless device is constructed as described above, it simply has a function for generating a calling tone and a function for displaying a message upon reception of the radio wave. With an increase in diversification of radio communications, the terms "whenever, wherever and whomever" are common to users. Thus, the conventional wireless device cannot meet present-day needs in terms of an increase in terminals having a plurality of pieces of additive value.